


The Leaving Nate Job

by Maddie_Meraki



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Meraki/pseuds/Maddie_Meraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Nate behind on the Maltese Falcon was already difficult; now they have to figure out how to get along without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaving Nate Job

Though he hated to admit it, Eliot realized that Sophie was right – she had arranged a proper rescue. When the helicopter landed in a large field a half-hour flight from the Boston docks, a dark tinted SUV was already waiting twenty five yards away.

Eliot helped his three team members step out onto solid ground before securing the door and following Hardison and the girls over to the vehicle.

There was no driver waiting with the SUV, so Parker volunteered. “Oh, I can drive!”

Eliot was about to respond when Sophie spoke up, “No, Parker we don’t need to get pulled over in Boston just after we escaped Interpol.”

It took him a second to comprehend her meaning – he attributed that to his frustration at leaving Nate injured on the Maltese Falcon. “We’re not going back to Boston. Sterling is there.”

“Of course we’re going back to the apartment – it’s part of the rescue.” Sophie declared and fixed him with her look that said ‘I know what is best, just trust me’.

His trust was about gone though, after what Nate had pulled. “Sophie, it isn’t safe.”

“Eliot, it’s home. Everyone’s equipment is there and Nate stayed behind with Sterling so we would be free. We need to be there, together, when he gets out.” The grifter’s breathing was shallow, and her voice was softer than normal, but Eliot realized she wasn’t using her con voice. She was simply upset and trying to keep them together.

After going through multiple scenarios in his mind – most of them unpleasant and featuring Sterling, the hitter’s protest was silenced at the sight of tears beginning to collect in Sophie’s eyes. His mind involuntarily flashed to an image of Nate collapsing on the deck of the ship and instantly his decision was made. He ignored the bitter taste that left in his mouth.

“We can go back, but only after I check things out. You three have to stay out of sight in the car until I say otherwise. Got it?” The quick agreements he heard did nothing to settle his fears.

Parker and Hardison had settled quietly in the backseat while Sophie kept her reddened eyes directed towards the passing landscape. It had only been six minutes since Eliot had settled in behind the wheel of Sophie’s rescue SUV and began the drive towards Boston. The decision to return to the apartment went completely against his instincts, but the flashes of relief and hope he had seen on the other three’s faces helped calm some of his anger at this rookie mistake. At least he would be there to protect them, even if he hadn’t protected Nate.

It was going to be a long drive back to the apartment with Nate and Sterling haunting his thoughts.

  
  


Silence. Hardison couldn’t cope with silence well. Nate’s apartment was subdued for the first time in months. Sure, four of them were there, but there was no news playing on the TV or happy tapping on computer keys. No one moved to turn anything on – even Eliot seemed to be avoiding the kitchen in favor of just sitting at the dining room table. The hitter’s eyes looked out the windows, but Hardison knew he wasn’t seeing the street. _Is he still sore about us coming back here? Or is he expecting an attack?_

Sophie had retreated to Nate’s bedroom the moment she walked into the apartment, her shoulders minutely slumped as if she were cradling and protecting a prized item in her arms. A stranger would see nothing more than a beautiful, well put-together woman who seemed a little preoccupied (she _had_ paused half-way up the stairs to look around the room before climbing the rest of the way). But they weren’t strangers – they were a family and to him it was obvious she felt hurt. _We’re all hurt. And that argument didn’t help_. Still he had felt relieved when Sophie had convinced Eliot they should return to the apartment; everything was here. _Everything except Nate_.

When they first walked in Hardison had taken a seat on the couch but within five minutes moved to the kitchen where he had a workspace and could see the whole room. Sitting with his back to everyone suddenly felt wrong. He wasn’t expecting Eliot’s annoyed glare from the table when he sat behind the counter, or his question. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, I’m sitting over here. Closer to the fridge and all.” Hardison couldn’t admit that just two minutes on the couch and using the big screens had given him flashbacks to sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at the TV in the hotel room at the Governor’s. He wasn’t ready to deal with that yet.

After putting both laptops on the counter and making sure the programs were still running, he sat down with his tablet. He had his main laptop running his video analysis program on the recorded security footage here at the apartment, while his secondary laptop was completing a comprehensive computer activity check on the entire network system. If anyone tried accessing or changing anything in the system while Sterling was waiting on Nate then he would find it. He had to be completely focused. Sterling was not someone they could underestimate. Time for orange soda and gummy frogs.

Eliot gave him an annoyed look when he stood up and turned to get an orange soda from the fridge. A minute later Hardison heard a quiet growl from the table when he took the few steps over to the pantry to get his bag of gummy frogs. But Eliot’s focus appeared to shift back to sulking as soon as he sat down behind the counter again.

Hardison looked past Eliot to where Parker had chosen to sit cross-legged on the floor under the stairs near Nate’s desk. He was a little surprised she had not disappeared somewhere as soon as they got home. Two years ago he would have thought her just sitting there meant that maybe she didn’t care about how things had played out, but now he knew better. He knew she was feeling hurt and confused because she was glaring at Nate’s desk – not off in her own head. There were no locks to keep her hands busy or cereal to distract her with the crunching. She didn’t even have that cute little twist to her lips like when her mind was planning a heist. Nope. She was upset Nate had stayed on the ship and angry that Sterling had beat them. Her eyes were narrowed the tiniest bit and completed fixated on Nate’s chair. She was trying to figure things out.

_Damn it_. He was halfway through his first orange soda when he realized tapping a tablet screen wasn’t nearly as satisfying as hearing the clicks of regular typing. After five seconds of deliberation, he put the tablet aside and pulled his secondary laptop directly in front of him. His main laptop’s processing power needed to focus on the video analysis. Within minutes he had accessed Interpol’s files through his backdoor - they needed to know where Sterling had put Nate and exactly what his charges were going to be.

He dropped the gummy frog he was putting in his mouth when Nate’s Interpol file alerted that he was in the infirmary. _What the hell is Nate doing in the hospital?! If Sterling has done something I’m going to… I’m not sure what I’ll do but I know Eliot will do something._ Panic set in his stomach. It felt like a snake was coiled around his intestines and slithering higher into his lungs. He was having trouble breathing. “Uh, Eliot? You might want to see this.”

“What now, Hardison?” Eliot growled out as he looked over to glare at him. _Yep, definitely still pouting_.

Sophie appeared half way down the stairs, freshly washed face and no more heels. “What have you found?” Hardison absently noted that her voice was almost back to normal and her eyes were clearer.

Hardison swallowed and looked nervously between the three of them. _Would Nate want them know?_ He realized it didn’t matter – he was tired of secrets. “I’m in Nate’s Interpol file.”

Parker slipped onto the stool across from him. “And?” _When did she even move?_

Hardison glanced at the time in the bottom right corner of his laptop screen. They had been home for twenty minutes and the world was still spinning. Sophie came over to stand beside Parker and Eliot just glared at him from the table. Hardison took a deep breath before the panic snake rose into his throat. “Nate’s in the hospital. He’s been shot.”

  
  


_Damn it, Hardison!_ Eliot knew the rest of the team would eventually find out about Nate’s injury, but he wasn’t expecting it to happen this quickly. His mind automatically calculated the time frame – thirty five minutes in the helicopter, seventy three minutes drive time, ten minutes securing the building, and twenty ( _now twenty one_ ) minutes inside the apartment – one hundred thirty nine minutes total. Nate was already documented as in the hospital according to Interpol’s file so his survival chances were now above sixty two percent; significantly higher than when they had flown away from the docks. The hitter released a deep breath in relief.

“Where at?” Parker’s voice re-focused his attention to the trio in front of him. Eliot had never been able to predict her response to a situation. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was curious where Nate had been shot physically or about the actual location from where the bullet was fired. Hardison appeared distressed at her question and looked down at his screen to find the answer.

In contrast, Sophie’s reaction to Hardison’s statement was more physical and the hitter had to pay close attention to see her tells. Her slender fingers tightened around the edge of the counter and her breathing rate paused just long enough to alter the otherwise steady pace. He couldn’t see her eyes from his side view, but her jaw tightened for a heartbeat – hard enough the muscle in her cheek jumped before smoothing back out.

Eliot watched the hacker’s eyes scan the screen before he shared the information he was reading. “According to the file, Sterling saw the bloodstains when Nate collapsed to the deck as we flew away. He called for an ambulance who took Nate directly to the hospital, where doctors will work to remove the bullet and suture the damage. He will be staying in the hospital overnight while they provide him with fluids and keep him under close observation. Sterling didn’t mention anything about possible recovery. The file says that the bullet entered his left lower abdomen and Kadjic’s gun is being tested for ballistic comparison.”

Sophie’s voice was soft again. “It _was_ Kadjic. He fired two shots at Nate as he was locking the bridge door. I – I didn’t know he was hit.”

Parker hesitantly reached out to pat her back in two awkward motions. “Nobody knew.”

Eliot felt the guilt wash over him again in full force now that some of the fear had subsided. _He_ had known – known that Nate had still been lying to them about something, pressing on a wound under his jacket. It was obvious Nate was injured; the signs were in his guarded stance and the deliberately slow movements. He even handcuffed himself to the railing with his left hand, never pulling the right one from under his jacket – not even when Sophie slapped him. The hitter was equal parts angry and thankful that he was the only one who saw Nate’s slow collapse to the deck as he climbed in the helicopter. That only he saw how the idiot mastermind was grinning like a mad man as the rest of his team flew away to safety and left him to take the fall.

Nate may have been grinning, but Eliot would carry regret until his dying day. His convictions dictated to never leave a man behind; and more than that to _never,_ under any circumstances, leave a _wounded_ man behind. Nate had his reasons for the order and the hitter understood some of them, but he would never agree with the final decision.

Worse still, Eliot would never forgive himself for complying with Nate’s order – for letting an honest man go to prison in his place. _I should have jumped out of the chopper and dragged you off the ship with us. This was my fault. It should have been me._

He was going to suffocate if he didn’t get outside to fresh air. Standing quick enough to knock the chair he had been sitting in over, he stormed towards the door and was in the hallway before anyone had a chance to react.

  
  


It had been quiet and Eliot was so accustomed to the earbuds that he forgot the thing was still tucked in his ear until he heard Parker’s voice loud and clear. “Sparky? Where’s he going?”

He was already a quarter of the way up the stairs when he heard the computer keys clicking. He was climbing the stairs two at a time when Hardison answered. “He’s still in the building, headed up to the roof. He’s been grumpier than usual ever since we came back to Boston. He growled at me when I got my gummy frogs out the cabinet!”

“We’re all on edge right now Hardison; I doubt he was trying to keep you from eating your gummy frogs.” Sophie’s voice was layered with patience.

“Yeah, well I think he’s just mad we came back here and didn’t go off into hiding like he wanted.” The hacker’s voice was dismissive.

Eliot opened the door to the roof and stepped out towards the ledge, his eyes drawn to the buildings crowding the landscape. He was mostly ignoring their chatter in his ear, but he needed to keep that connection to them.

Parker’s voice was serious and caught his attention. “Nate got hurt. Can we kill Kadjic?”

Eliot heard movement. Sophie’s voice was strained when she answered a moment later. “No, Parker. We don’t kill people; but let’s go check on Eliot, shall we?”

He knew the others could climb the stairs to the roof in less than four minutes – he needed to bury his emotions before he frightened them even more. He utilized all of his mental techniques to center his mind and focus on calming down.

The hitter kept his gaze on the landscape as he heard the access door open. _Two minutes, thirty three seconds. They’re worried._ He used the next eight seconds to relax his clenched fists before the others could see his tell. They were already scared and it was his job to protect them. _Even from me._

Parker appeared on the ledge in front of him with a small pout, blocking his view. “Are you going to kill Kadjic? Sophie said no, but I don’t think I’d mind.”

Though the thought had crossed his mind on the drive back, they were the good guys now – which meant no more killing without a damn good reason. “I’m not planning to kill Kadjic.” He didn’t add that it was still an option in a double-letter plan. She didn’t need to know that – plausible deniability and all.

Hardison’s loud footsteps ended a few feet to the left and behind him before he caught the muttered comment of “well that’s good.” Eliot absently filed the knowledge the hacker was still scared of heights if he was judging by the distance he stopped from the ledge.

He felt, rather than heard, Sophie as approached his right side and stood beside him. _She didn’t put on her shoes to come out. Didn’t want to waste the time before checking on me._ Any other time he would have smiled at the realization.

Sophie was more direct. “What about Sterling? Will you kill him or let us figure out something together, as a team?” Her voice was soft but the hitter had no trouble reading between the lines. She wanted to know if he was still with them, still had things under control. Or if she needed to be worried about what he might do going after Sterling on his own. Could she trust him?

_There was that word again – trust_. He swallowed down the bitter taste and answered. “We’ll deal with Sterling as a team.” The slight glance in his direction showed she understood the message.

That decision reinforced that he still needed a plan that would protect the team – _including Nate_ – while he made sure that Kadjic was no longer a threat. Kadjic had state police and FBI in his pocket, so it would be nothing for the gun-runner to get rid of someone in prison. _You’re Eliot Spencer. Focus on gaining access first._

The plan was so simple it half surprised him. He didn’t need to get inside the prison himself; he just needed someone who was already inside that he could depend on to keep an eye out. That would also leave him on the main field to protect the three team members who were most vulnerable without their mastermind in play. They needed him, and he needed to step up his game.

Mentally scouring the contacts who owed him favors he picked out several he could call – the final choice would depend on where Interpol had placed Nate. Having a plan settled in his mind helped calm a fraction of the guilt.

  
  


Once the decision was made, he turned to face the man behind him. “Hardison, what can you find out about the hospital and Sterling’s plans for Nate? We need to know everything we can if we’re gonna make a plan to get him out.”

“What can I find out? I can find out everything. Even after all this time you guys still doubt my skills, which I find insulting. I mean I’m already in Interpol, the hospital files will be nothing to hack and I can have the paperwork up on the screens in no time. ‘What can I find out?’ – that’s just messed up man.” As expected, Hardison had started off with an annoyed rant, but it got him moving off the roof and towards his computers in the apartment which was another of Eliot’s goals. _Keep everyone together inside where it’s mostly safe. Now just gotta get Parker and Sophie moving._

Parker surprised him by volunteering to help the hacker. “I’ll come too. Look over the security plans and make sure you don’t miss something.”Eliot realized from that statement just how scared she felt without Nate to keep them on point. Without an honest man to watch over them, her trust was damaged.

“Miss something? Girl, I don’t miss anything. Usually. But you can help if you want.” Hardison defended himself from Parker’s verbal poking before giving in somewhat gracefully.

As the two youngest entered the building, Eliot turned to meet Sophie’s probing gaze. _Damn if your stare wouldn’t make most men flinch; but I’m not most men._

Eliot knew she was trying to read him and his tells, but he couldn’t let her look too close and discover that he had already known about Nate’s injuries. So he waited for her to lead the conversation, unwilling to offer anything as the silence began to drag along and she wrapped her arms gently around her torso for warmth.

His resolve to stay silent faltered when she shivered slightly. It had only been four minutes but she was barefoot and had left her jacket inside the apartment. Realizing that she might actually be stubborn enough to get sick waiting on him to volunteer something, he offered a truce. “We should make sure Parker hasn’t started tormenting Hardison yet. They look at entry points differently.”

Sophie’s eyes darkened slightly but she nodded once to accept the unspoken truce and moved with him towards the access door. She paused in the doorway and looked back, so he slowed down, but it was meeting her gaze that stopped him short. He held his breath watching her. Her voice, when she spoke, was graven and ashen, “We WILL make Sterling pay for this.” And if he ever heard a spoken vow – this was it.

It wasn’t a breeze that sent the icy chill down his back after that sentence – it was the sheer venom and determination he heard in her voice. He figured between the two of them, Sterling better bunker down in a hidden Serbian prison if he didn’t want to be found. _Once Nate is out, it’ll be my pleasure to hunt down the smug bastard and carve off the pound of flesh he’s due. Might even make it two pounds_.

Eliot secured the access door behind them, and it was quiet for the two flights of stairs down to the apartment. As they walked in, Eliot could see Hardison was sitting at the kitchen counter with his snacks and Parker was hovering over his shoulder _. If you can call those sugar monstrosities snacks. I should fix up a real meal for everyone._

Mentally reviewing the produce available in the kitchen, Eliot followed Sophie’s steps to the kitchen area. She continued on and sat at the dining room table facing the couch, her slender legs curled underneath her. Eliot realized they all needed comfort, but his skills were security with a very light touch of romance. Roses and a candlelight dinner wouldn’t be right for them, but he could do a satisfying meal and some normalcy to help some. It would have to be enough for tonight.

Approaching the kitchen counter, Eliot allowed his voice to break the oppressive silence. “Hardison, move out the way.” The hitter’s eyes narrowed in disbelief when the hacker’s response was just to slide his computer two inches to the left as thought that made enough room.

Eliot’s growl made Parker look over from the blueprints she was inspecting on the main computer screen and Sophie frowned at the trio from her seat at the table.

“I said move. Go back to the couch or something, man.” Though his voice was annoyed, he was a little bit impressed that Hardison didn’t flinch or scurry off right away. _That’s improvement_. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

“Why? I’m kinda in the middle of working here. I know which hospital Nate’s in, but Sterling is being careful about what he’s adding to the Interpol file. I’m hacking the hospital’s servers now to find out how surgery is going and which floor he’ll be put on.”

“That’s good, but I can’t prep with you on the counter. Unless you want to make dinner in between hacking?” Eliot allowed the annoyance in his voice to recede in favor of dry sarcasm.

“Nah, man, I’ll leave the cooking to you. Just give me a minute.” After acknowledging the hitter’s explanation, Hardison stood and moved the second laptop in front of him over to the dining room table. Eliot watched as the younger man placed it gently beside Sophie, but angled it so he would be sitting facing the kitchen. Before he could straighten up to collect the other items, Parker was three quarters of the way around the table with the remaining laptop in one hand and the gummy frogs in the other.

Eliot was minutely amused as Hardison’s eyes widened slightly in fear and he tried to form words. “Care – Careful, woman! Don’t you dare drop Half-Pint!”

“I wouldn’t drop it. See?” Parker carefully placed the laptop in front of the seat she apparently was claiming on the other side of Hardison.

Eliot pushed the offensive orange soda bottle towards the far edge of the counter before turning to gather the ingredients and tools he would need to cook. Everyone was safely inside, within his sightlines, and soon would be fed. Hardison was already sitting down to type on his computer and would let them know as soon as something was updated in Nate’s files. _Sophie’s right. We’ll do this together_.

  
  


 


End file.
